


A Man of Simple Tastes

by leigh_adams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, Quidditch, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_adams/pseuds/leigh_adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie likes certain types of women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man of Simple Tastes

When it came down to it, Charlie liked to think of himself as a man with discernible tastes. Molly Weasley had often moaned that he'd _never_ give her any grandbabies; he was too wrapped up in dragons to date. In truth, he was captious when it came to women. (Bill preferred to call him "picky.") 

He liked a certain _type_ of woman. Fit, preferably with an arse he could bounce a Galleon off and a pair of breasts to match. Intelligent, but not a brainiac; a woman who could hold a conversation about the 2002 World Cup as well as identify different breeds of dragons. 

_"Really, Charlie, do you not want to give me grandbabies?"_

His standards weren't high; not at all, really. Besides, he'd already found a girl like a walking wet dream. Why would he look any further?

Alicia Spinnet was his dirtiest little fantasy, wrapped up in a tight little blonde package. Sure, she played for the Kestrals while he was a _diehard_ Falmouth fan, and yeah, maybe she was the twins' age, but surely no one could blame him for that. She was sex appeal personified in those tight Quidditch trousers.

_"Charlie, you know no professional Quidditch player will want to settle down and have babies. Isn't that what you want?"_

It might've broken his mother's heart to know it, but babies were really the furthest thing from Charlie's mind most of the time. Granted, he didn't usually think about babies-- he left that sort of thing to Bill and Percy-- but he most _certainly_ didn't think about babies when his girlfriend was sauntering around in her Kestrals kit.

When she was fresh from the pitch, it was hard to keep his hands off her. It was all too easy to press her against the wall, pinning her in place with his hips as his lips plundered hers. Coming off a win, she was always _so_ fiery and responsive under his hands; it was almost animalistic the way she reacted to his touch. 

With Alicia's long legs wrapped around his waist, it was easy to lose himself in her soft, feminine curves. He relished the way her nails felt raking down his back, the pain co-mingled with the pleasure that built up in his body when they fucked. 

_"Honestly, Charlie, it's like you don't want to settle down and find a nice girl at all."_

But he'd found his _nice_ girl, and he intended to keep her right where she belonged-- in his bed. 

And preferably, wearing her Quidditch trousers.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 Humpathon at hp_humpdrabbles.


End file.
